pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leviathan657/Chapter V: The Crossing
Been a while since my last chapter, so here's chapter 5, though I'm not exactly a fan of how it flows. It almost feels like something is missing in-between, so I may re-vamp this chapter later. Introduction of Shion Liddell and a character of my own creation, Lucian, alongside two Chains: Nile Crocodile and Sabor. Chapter 1: Shattered Glass - http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leviathan657/Chapter_I:_Shattered_Glass Chapter 2: The New World - http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leviathan657/Chapter_II:_The_New_World Chapter 3: The Encounter - http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leviathan657/Chapter_III:_The_Encounter Chapter 4: Oraculum - http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leviathan657/Chapter_IV:_Oraculum Chapter V: The Crossing Wilhelm rushes through the halls of Pandora’s Headquarters with determination and concern painted on his face; Xeno and I struggle to keep pace alongside him, panting vigorously as Wilhelm maneuvers through the masses of frantic Pandora members. “Wilhelm, slow down! It’s just a few Black Roses right? We can handle that… hell, I alone could handle something like that.” Hurriedly pushing Pandora members out of the way, Wilhelm carries on, paying me no mind. I can’t take not knowing why this dark cloud is looming over Pandora, and so something inside me snaps, “I can’t take this, Wilhelm! Tell me what’s going on, right now!” Stopping dead in his tracks, Wilhelm sighs and turns to me sympathetically, “It isn’t that we can’t handle a few Black Roses, I’m well aware of your power, but it’s more than that this time.” “What do you mean?” “A Crossing isn’t just about a few Black Roses. When Crossings happen, it’s when the veil between the Abyss and our world, The Way, is at its weakest. It’s not uncommon for regular Chains to break through in search of someone naïve enough to forge an Illegal Contract with, but the Black Roses have been using these weak points in The Way to attack heavily populated areas and create more and more of The Infected to add to their numbers.” “So what, they’re building an army?” “That seems to be the general thought.” “What for?” “I don’t know, but whatever their cause is it can’t be good. And with the recent emergence of that Baskerville right before this Crossing, I can only assume that the Baskervilles are in league with the Black Roses. Unfortunately though, we don’t know what that reason may be, be it an attack against Pandora or the White Roses, and it makes me think that something dark is heading our way.” Xeno pushes past me and gets right in Wilhelm’s face, “That’s just awesome, but we don’t have time to brood over that. Right now we need to focus on what’s most important, stopping those Black Roses and protecting the people of Reveille,” he says with arrogance. “Huh, pretty noble for a Nightray pretty-boy.” “Watch your tone with me, just because I don’t have a Chain like you doesn’t give you the right to undermine me. After all, I’m still a better marksman than you can ever hope to be.” I assume that there’s some truth to Xeno’s words, since Wilhelm just glares at him and continues storming down the hall. Before we leave, we manage to get Robin and Les to come along for assistance. Melissa tries to argue that she should come too, but Robin won’t have it because he’s afraid she’ll get hurt; leaving her with her mother, Ophelia Rainsworth, instead. Then, the five of us scramble into our carriage and are brought through Reveil. Ultimately the journey is silent, which I anticipated. Thanks to Xeno’s presence, I know Wilhelm won’t say anything unless he’s spoken too, Les doesn’t speak that often anyway (though even when he does speak, it’s barely audible) and I’m still a little awkward with everyone because of how newly acquainted I am with them, so I don’t know what to say. Robin on the other hand I know is quite the loudmouth, despite the fact that I’ve only known him for a little while so far, so I’m pretty surprised that he’s not saying anything. I can’t tell whether or not he’s being so quiet because he, like me, can sense the tension between Wilhelm and Xeno, or because he’s always rather serious when heading into battle. Although initially, I would have thought that Robin would retain his light aura in order to keep everyone else calm in times like these. “So… how many people do you think the Black Roses would’ve made into The Infected by now, Wilhelm,” asks Robin, breaking the silence. Apparently, I’d spoken too soon. “Really, it’s hard to say… expect a large assemblage of The Infected either way. Most of them are likely only being used as guards to protect the Black Roses that crossed over.” “I always feel guilty about killing The Infected…” Xeno solemnly interjects. “They’re monsters; it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” “They used to be humans, just like you and I! Don’t you feel any remorse? I mean we’re killing innocent people!” “No we’re not, true they were humans once before, but after the Black Roses use their spores on them, humans mutate into monstrous hybrids. True, there is still human within them, but they lose their will and ability to discern right from wrong and become feral pawns to the Black Roses, more like a Chain than a human. Without a way to cure The Infected, it’s our duty to kill them before the plague of the Black Roses spreads any further, so spare me your heartfelt sympathies, Xeno. “You can’t really believe that. We need to try harder to save those people. Killing them doesn’t do anything but prove that we’re just as ruthless as the Black Roses who create The Infected.” “Trust me; we’re doing them a favor. Death is preferable to being forced into a life as a servant to the Black Roses…” The driver drops us off at the city limits of Reveille; ahead of us is a small gorge when I assume The Crossing is taking place. Apparently there’s a small village within the gorge, though at first I can’t hear anything, but then there’s an explosion and screams echo throughout the gorge alongside seemingly demonic roars. I’ve seen a great deal of slaughter during my time in the Abyss, but something about all of this is unnerving to me. “Let’s not waste anymore time,” Wilhelm says as he leads us all down into the gorge. The Crossing truly is a sight to behold, corpses everywhere, burning buildings, pure chaos. Les, Robin and Xeno set to work immediately, with Xeno running head-long into the centre of the fray, guns blazing. Les and Robin take the time to summon their Chains; Les calls his Chain the “Nile Crocodile”, which he summons in a nearby pond. The Nile Crocodile initially just looks like a larger version of a regular crocodile… that is until the sun manages to push past the dark clouds hanging over us. Upon making contact with the Nile Crocodile’s golden scales, the sunlight presents a tantalizingly beautiful show of dancing colours all along the Nile Crocodile’s body. Even more curious are the slight divots in its back, which I soon find out are bowls that constantly fill with water until they overflow and the water cascades down his back. Finally, the Nile Crocodile’s body seems to become less solid the further down you look, until finally it appears to be merging with the very water its standing in. Although Robin’s Chain is much smaller that Les’, it’s just as fierce, reminding me of a panther, only with strong hunched shoulders, an arched back, elongated teeth and blue eyes that could pierce your very soul. I can’t deny that seeing it barreling into the fray isn’t terrifying. The second that it finds one of The Infected, Robin’s Chain runs its long claws against it with one quick swipe, and when it leaves The Infected drops into pieces, having been cut into several pieces. “Claudia, seek out the Black Rose behind this and snuff them out. Robin, Les, Xeno and I will take care of The Infected,” orders Wilhelm as he unloads a round of bullets into the skull of a nearby Infected. I nod and turn to leave, only to have Wilhelm grab me by the wrist, “Claudia… don’t be fooled by false humanity. When you find the Black Rose, kill it and anything that gets in your way without hesitation.” Wilhelm releases me and lets me carry on, though I’m stunned by his sudden harshness. It’s justifiable, but I didn’t expect something so cold from Wilhelm. Running through the crowds of The Infected, I extend my thorn-covered vines to defend myself, tearing apart every one of them that obstructs my path and draining them of their essences in order to heal the odd injuries that I receive. I also make sure to search the houses in case there are any survivors, but there aren’t any. When I make it to the center of the village, I do find one human, but she’s in a zombified state, with thorn-covered vines stabbing through their forearms and ankles and pinning them against a wall crucifixion-style. “Admiring my work?” the voice comes from behind me, from a man with spiky deep blue hair. “She’s my Contractor y’know. Poor girl doesn’t get a say, in fact, the only reason she’s still alive is so that I can keep using her.” “You’re the Black Rose?” I ask. “Correct. The name’s Lucian. And of course everyone knows who you are, even with your new form I can still see you for what you are, Crimson Rose.” “I go by Claudia these days, actually,” I mutter. “Oh, how sweet. Did you manage get yourself a Contractor finally? Were they the ones to give you that name?” Lucian asks. There’s something about his smugness that makes my skin crawl; as if he’s taking off my clothes with his piercing pale gray eyes. “Actually, I created my own identity.” “Awe, little Crimson Rose is all grow’d up huh? So whatcha gonna do? Neutralize me?” “You got it.” “Well, I’m not looking for a fight… I’m just here to convey a message to you.” “Oh really, and what message would that be?” “The Jet Rose is coming for you Claudia; he will isolate you from your connections and reap your power for himself. You cannot beat him.” “We’ll see about that!” I go to attack Lucian, but stop as he raises a single gloved hand, “Now, now Claudia, that’s really not necessary. Aren’t we a little old to be playing such games? I’ve fulfilled my purpose here. I imagine our paths will cross once again, and I do very much look forward to it.” With a snap of his fingers Lucian and his Contractor disappear, leaving me alone and confused. I circle back to the edge of the village, where Wilhelm, Les, Robin and Xeno have managed to kill all of The Infected. Before I make it back to them, a hand reaches out and grabs my ankle. I turn to find a young child lying in between the wreckage, broken and bleeding, his skin is cold as ice. I crouch down beside him, “Are you okay? What’s your name?” “Shion… Shion Liddell…” with that the child loses consciousness, and so I pick him up in my arms and carry him over to Wilhelm. “A survivor?” asks Robin. “Yes, but he’s badly hurt, we need to get him back to Pandora.” “Did you take care of the Black Rose?” Wilhelm asks with urgency. “No… he escaped.” “No matter, we have to tend to the matter at hand. Les flood the gorge; leave no traces of this Crossing,” Wilhelm orders. I can’t help but feel as if I’ve disappointed my Contractor. Wilhelm takes Shion from my arms and leads Xeno, Robin and I out of the gorge whilst Les has the Nile Crocodile spill forth seemingly endless streams of water from its body into the gorge, covering up the massacre that resulted because of me. Category:Blog posts